Surprise Visit
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Cammie's mother makes a surprise visit to Cammie's apartment, and she finds more then she bargains for. Lemon/Lime Warning! Rewritten in Cammie's POV.


AHA! I finished the re-write for this story, and now it is in Cammie's POV and has a LOT more detail! So enjoy ok?

* * *

I hated mornings, especially the ones in which I wake up before Zach. Normally he's up by the crack of dawn, but last night…well he'd just gotten back from a mission so we were up till the crack of dawn. The second I opened my eyes I wanted to go back to sleep, what kept me awake was the clock next to the bed that read 1:00 PM and the sleeping man beneath me just looked so sexy. Sighing I sat up, gasping slightly as I realized that Zach and I had not actually stopped our ministrations from last night, even in our sleep.

Zach groaned lightly as I moved to get off of him, smirking I slide halfway off of his nearly full erection. His neck arched back as I slammed down again, sheathing him. I copied this several times before he apparently couldn't take it anymore. He flipped us and kissed me roughly, "Always wake me up like that from now on."

I laughed lightly before moans became the only sound I could make. Our pace quickened the closer we both got to our climax. As he kissed down and up my neck and finally came to my mouth, I came with him following soon after. We were both panting as we came down from our highs, we were definitely awake now. Zach rolled off of me, I whimpered lightly at the loss of his heat before he pulled me into his arms. I knew he was smirking, the annoying smirk I hated that always seemed to turn me on. I hooked a leg around his and cuddled closer, he started dazedly drawing slow circles on my back.

I sighed in contentment before finally sitting up and stretching, "I need coffee! Want any?"

"Nope," Zach responded as he watched my breasts bounce whenever I moved. Rolling my eyes I pulled his discarded shirt from the floor and pulled it on. It smelled distinctly like him, he never wore cologne but his nature musky scent always made me wet.

"You are such a guy sometimes," I told him as I started towards the bedroom door.

"Well aren't my guy parts the things that make you scream my name?" Zach asked nonchalantly, that damn smirk back on his face. I flipped him off as I headed out the door, "When you get back I'll be happy too!"

I laughed at him as I entered the living room, then I noticed my… "Mom?!"

"Hello Cammie," my mother said, her face a complete mask.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my voice going a bit too high.

"I'm just waiting for an explanation," she spoke calmly but her eyes were like a blazing thunder cloud. Crap…she was pissed.

"F-for?" I tried playing dumb, but my mother just rolled her eyes.

"Look down! I think that in itself would need an explanation! Not to mention that Zach Goode was in your bed! Any relationships with other spies are suppose to be reported to the director Cammie!" I cringed as she started yelling at me, her temper was starting to blow. I noticed her glare moved to just above my head, using the mirror across the room I saw Zach standing behind me, the damn smirk playing on his lips. What was he up to now?

"Hello, Mrs. Morgan. How are you?" Zach asked her, as if he was greeting her on the street instead of half-naked in her daughter's living room. He was definitely up to some… Crap! Now I got what he was doing. He didn't want her to notice his hand that was playing along my entrance; I could feel it moving up and down my slit, every few strokes pressing down on my clit. It took most of my strength not to moan.

"Fine, now why don't you tell me what's going on?" Mom demanded, I kept my eyes trained on the floor, my eyes would definitely give us away and I didn't want the pleasure to stop.

"W-we're living to-together," I stuttered out, I suppressed a gasp as Zach's finger pushed into me. It was pumping in and out as he thumb played with my clit.

I pressed my legs together as her next question came, "How long?"

"Year-and-half or so," Zach responded for me, thank god, there was no way I could talk right now.

"Who knows?" her menacing voice gibed out at Zach. She was pretty much ignoring me now.

"Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, and Jonas," Zach spoke lightly, as if nothing was going on.

"And the director?" she asked.

"Nope," Zach told her lightly. His smirk was probably on his face too, I'd check but that damn smirk would probably make this worse for me. I heard my mother walking towards the door then, just as Zach's finger started hitting my sweet spot, I couldn't contain the small gasps and moans coming from my mouth. Apparently I was quiet enough so that she couldn't hear me.

"You have a week to tell him or I will!" my mom said as she left, slamming the door. Within seconds of her being out the door I was moaning and holding on to the couch in front of me.

"Zach!" I screamed as I came, soon he was leaning over me, kissing my neck. "Why'd you do that while my MOM was here?"

"You were just SO tempting," Zach whispered huskily in my ear, "I just couldn't stop myself." His hands moving up my body as I turned around pressing my body against his more fully. Within seconds Zach had me pressed against our couch, kissing down my neck until he came to my breasts. His tongue twirled around my peaked nipples as I started undoing the zipper and button of his jeans.

"See, I'm not the only impatient one," Zach mumbled as I slid his jeans off of him. I groaned as he sat up some, I wanted the physical contact back damn it!

"Zach…" I started, suspicious of the smirk on his face that was starting to intoxicate me slightly.

"Why don't we go take a nice long shower before we go talk to the director?" Zach asked, I laughed at his suggestive look. Showers were always fun with Zach.

"Let's go," I said as I headed towards the bathroom, his shirt dropping from my body as I went, "We wouldn't want to delay now would we?" Zach's damn smirk was playing on his lips as he followed after me, this would definitely be a fun shower that's for sure.

* * *

So..better? Or what? Send me feedback! ;) - Ray


End file.
